There's A First Time For Everything
by Aquamarinescene
Summary: A collection of unrelated and related oneshots that deal with first-time experiences shared between Donald Ressler and Elizabeth Keen. Varying timelines and POVs. Ratings will range between T and M. Ressler has a bit of a potty mouth, but don't you just love him that way! **Ch.5 now up**
1. Chapter 1-Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

-Sweet Dreams Are Made of This-

Elizabeth Keen closed her eyes and tilted her seat back and tried to take a nap while waiting for the seemingly never ending flight to just be over. She turned and glanced at her partner, who had somehow managed to fold all six feet of himself into the tiny, uncomfortable seat. He had a file spread across his small tray table and was trying to read the contents as the plane bumped and wobbled along through turbulence.

"We should have taken Red up on his offer," she said as she wearily glanced out the tiny window next to her partners arm.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, that Lear jet sounds pretty good right about now. Remind me again why we turned him down?"

"He had that awful cough."

"Ugh...I forgot about that. All the snot and hacking. Still though, this is pretty shitty in itself."

A particularly strong jolt of turbulence caused Liz to quickly and subconsciously grab Resslers arm as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey, take it easy there Top Gun, you'll wrinkle my suit," he groused but didn't remove her hand. He watched her exhale and try to visibly relax. 'When would this crapass flight end' he wondered. He focused back on his file when the large sweating man seated next to Liz, who had apparently never heard of deodorant, reached up and twisted his air vent all the way open.

Liz turned towards Ressler and rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath "Are you kidding me! it's already freezing and he wants to blast his air…"

Ressler reached up and pushed her call button. "Just get a blanket form the flight attendant."

She nodded and in a few moments the flight attendant came by and asked what she needed.

"Could I have a blanket please?"

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, but all of our blankets have already been distributed. Perhaps a glass of wine would help warm you up a bit?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks." She let her head loll back on the impossibly uncomfortable head rest and decided to try and catch a few winks. Just as she began to relax and clear her thoughts, Ressler stirred next to her and removed his seat belt.

"I'm going to hit the head. I'll see if I can snag a blanket from one of those rich pricks up in first class." He stood and loomed over her, ignoring her seatmate as he stretched his legs over and around the man and headed off to the restroom.

Liz snickered to herself as she imagined Ressler stalking down the aisle of the plane snatching blankets from unsuspecting passengers all the while challenging them to say or do anything with his usual scowl. She found herself staring out the small window of the jetliner and pondering her relationship with her partner. They'd definitely come far in their working relationship. And, as of late, given all that had happened in her life, and in his as well, she realized they were now friends. "Yep," they fit nicely in that category she mused.

A few moments later, as she peered over the seat in front of her, she saw the perfectly coiffed strawberry blonde hair that belonged to her partner approaching their row. She noted he was empty handed and had apparently not been able to procure a blanket for her. Glancing at her watch, she realized they still had two hours until they landed and she was getting colder.

Before he began the awkward manoeuvre it would take to get back into his seat, he removed his suit coat, all the while looking down at her. The overhead light shined perfectly into his bright cerulean eyes and she couldn't help but swallow as his broad shoulders rolled gracefully as he shed the coat. His dress shirt fit him well enough that she could see his strong, hard muscles rippling underneath the fabric as he swung the jacket off of his frame and held it out to her. "Here, put this over you."

She took it from him, all the while glancing up at his passive face and nodded. To most anyone else, it would have sounded like a command, and almost a rude or curt command at that, but, she knew differently and her heart warmed at the tiny gesture. "It'll keep you warm" he mumbled as he cleared her large seatmate with the ease of a gymnast and plopped back down in his seat.

He was by no means a chatty or overly friendly person, but she understood the deeper meaning of what had just transpired. Ressler wasn't selfish, but he'd gotten to where he was by looking out for himself, and now, apparently, he was looking out for her as well.

As he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out the file folder he'd been studying, he glanced over at her. "The only blanket I saw was wrapped around some screaming kid. I figured it would be covered in snot and drool, so I passed. You'll have to make due with my jacket."

She grinned and tugged the jacket closer around her exposed body. "Well, thank you for taking a look. After your description of the drool situation, I think I'll be much more comfortable with your jacket."

"Good. I guarantee it's snot and drool free."

She immediately felt the lingering remnants of his body heat seep in and begin to warm her. She was shocked at how delicious it felt and how as she snuggled deeper into it, she could smell him. The aftershave he used, that smelled of lime and spice was mixed with his own unique and heady scent that now wafted around her and made her feel warm, secure and blissful. Well as blissful as one can feel while stuffed in a tiny uncomfortable seat in a freezing airplane that was cruising at thirty-five thousand feet in the air she thought. She must have mewled her contentment aloud, as he turned to her and their eyes momentarily locked with each other. She felt an instant electric shiver go down her spine and her covered body, that was snuggly tucked under his warm jacket broke out in goose bumps.

As Ressler watched his partner snuggle into his suit coat and shiver, he felt an odd possessiveness wash over him. Without warning, he leaned over his huddled partner and roughly twisted her seatmates air valve closed. "Sorry Pal, but she's freezing. Why don't you take off your jacket or something?" He knew the guy wouldn't say or do anything in protest, so he abruptly focused back on the file in front of him. He felt a tiny elbow gently jab him in his side and glanced down at his partner who winked her thanks up at him. He briefly grinned down at her then continued trying to read the damn file. He read the same paragraph for the fifth time as his partner snuggled next to him.

Liz contentedly began her nap in her warm, testosterone laced Ressler-nest. Was that a small smile she'd just seen grace his stern features? She'd seen his eyes crinkle at the corners as the almost imperceptible smile quickly played across his handsome face. Thoughts of Red and the Blacklister they'd just hunted down and arrested faded into warm oblivion as she felt herself drift off.

As she fell deeper into sleep, another jolt of turbulence made her aware that she was slightly leaning on a pudgy, moist and sweaty arm. She unconsciously flipped around in her seat and tucked her legs under her and snuggled into the warmth on her right once again deeply dozing off.

Ressler looked down when he felt her head lean against his bicep. She'd curled up like a cat and her neck was awkwardly tilted up against him. Without much thought he raised the armrest between them allowing her more space to snuggle into his side. He propped his left arm on her hip and decided to ignore the file. He sat, with his arm slung over her and watched the clouds below until his eyes fluttered shut and he too began to doze off.

It seemed like just a few moments had gone by when he was awakened by the flight attendant.

"Sir, excuse me...I'm sorry to wake you, but your wife asked me earlier for a blanket and we didn't have any extras then, but, I just found this in one of the overhead bins."

Ressler froze momentarily while his brain pondered the fact that she thought Liz was his wife. He must have had a strange expression on his face as the flight attendant politely questioned him again.

"Would you still like the blanket for her, Sir?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Ressler reached over and took the blanket from her.

She moved on down the aisle as Ressler laid the plastic wrapped blanket on his tray table and shifted his arm a bit off of Liz's hip so he could unwrap the blanket. He felt an exposed cool spot on his side and noticed there was a small patch of drool about the size of a quarter on his shirt where Liz was slumbering, or slobbering as was the case. He chuckled and shook his head a bit as he quickly spread the blanket over the both of them.

He quickly drifted back into a slumber and began dreaming. He was in the box with Reddington and he was dying. He saw Liz on her knees in front of the glass looking at him in silent fear as Garrick held her at gunpoint demanding the code. It was then he broke and told Reddington the code was "Romeo."

In his slumber, his arm curled tighter around Liz and he began breathing slightly harder. Now he was laying in the hospital again, but, this time he was smiling up at his partner and they both seemed to be fine. In his dream, the wound wasn't nearly as bad and was stitched up and lightly bandaged and he wasn't in any pain. Liz smiled down at him and examined the healing wound on his leg asking if it caused him much pain. She was gently stroking his thigh with her nails and it felt so good. As their eyes met, she continued to lightly stroke and tickle his thigh, he said something that made her laugh and she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. In his dream he pulled her to him and she bent down low enough that her blouse slightly gaped open and he caught a flash of white skin and a sheer black lace bra. He deepened the kiss and felt her respond to him as her silky tongue slipped into his mouth.

After a particularly rough jolt of turbulence Liz woke to the sound of her partner groaning ever so slightly in his sleep, the deep, guttural sound did something to her and she snuggled even deeper into Resslers side noting that he now had his arm draped over her as they both slumbered under a blanket that showed up out of nowhere. She was momentarily horrified as she realized that her hand was gently stroking his thigh and was dangerously close to his groin. She could tell by his deep, even breaths, that he was asleep but it was also apparent that his body definitely was not sleeping. Her eyes widened as she noticed the impressive situation she was currently presented with.

Fighting the urge to touch him there, she closed her eyes and sighed realizing how long it had been since she'd felt any stirrings like this. She blamed it on what had happened when the idiot, whose name she did not want to mention or even think of, had left her. It was also with a sigh that she realized the feeling that had stirred deep within her was apparently directed at her partner. She delved deeper and analyzed the situation.

A) It was a fact that Ressler was "that guy" who exemplified the traits of the classic Alpha male. B) He was handsome, well built, smart and witty and was literally the All American Boy. C) It only made sense, that given their close working relationship, she, or any woman for that matter, would find him attractive and gravitate towards him. D) She worked closely with not one, but two classic alpha males, three actually if she counted Dembe as well as Red and Ressler, and given all the testosterone the three of them oozed, this could explain the feelings she was currently experiencing.

She continued to profile the situation. Given her lack of sexual activity, her body would undoubtedly and naturally respond to her partner as she worked most closely with him She chalked it all up to hormones. Yep, that was what this was all about.

Then her thoughts shifted to Red, who shared the same swaggering confidence and bravado that Ressler did. At times the two of them almost seemed like Father and Son she mused. But, she somehow didn't feel like touching Red that intimately. 'Ugh'..just the thought made her wince and she slammed her eyes shut to clear the thought.

Ressler awoke and noticed his pants felt rather constricted and tight. Jesus, he was sporting wood he realized as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced down and was thankful that the blanket was covering his situation. He noted that Liz was apparently still napping and also that her hand was resting precariously near the tent in his pants.

He recalled the scorching dream he'd been having that had involved her. He should be ashamed he thought to himself. Dreaming of her in such a blatant and sexual manner, but, he chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't gotten any in a long time. And, the fact that his partner was an ass-kicking stunner whom he spent most of his time with. It was all of those wild hormones women emitted. She must have been spraying the stuff around as they napped. 'Well, there's a first time for everything' he mused.

He remembered getting razzed pretty hard by his buddies downtown when they'd found out that he'd been partnered with a newbie agent who just so happened to be a profiler and a female to boot. They'd teased him mercilessly about getting in touch with his feminine side. He found "Cosmopolitan" magazines on his desk one day and "Cat Fancy" the next. He'd even showed up in his office one day to find a gift basket addressed to him sitting on his desk. When he opened it, he'd found a box of tampons, a manicure set, nail polish, a bottle of midol and a DVD of "Bridget Jones Diary" as well as that crappy "Fifty Gray Shades" or whatever the hell the book was called that all the women in the department were apparently reading at the same time. He'd been pissed at the time, and had thrown all the crap away, but now, he could inwardly smile and not get all worked up about it.

He also knew for a fact that Liz kept a small zippered pink polka-dot bag in the Suburban glove box that contained all the same type of girly shit that had been in that basket. He'd found it one day after he'd been cleaning out the mammoth SUV after a job, and had opened it out of curiosity wondering if she had a small saturday night special or a jack knife tucked inside of it. Horrified at discovering it's contents, his first impulse had been to toss it out the window like a hot potato, but he decided to put it back exactly where he'd found it and never, ever acknowledge its presence again. Although he admitted to himself that he also had learned that tampons worked well in a pinch when someone was gut shot and started to bleed out. He'd draw the line if and when she ever asked him to fetch it for her on the job. That's when he'd put his foot down. He also smirked to himself when he recalled that son-of-a-bitch Bobby Jonica's face when he'd first met Liz. That look pretty much said it all. Jonica had even called her a hot piece if he recalled correctly and, he wasn't wrong. Being partnered with her had turned out just fine, but, now he found his thoughts straying into unchartered territory.

The Pilot's voice came over the PA system and he informed them to prepare for landing. He'd flown so often he recited the instructions aloud to Liz in a high, shrill girly voice; "Please place your seatbacks in the upright position and stow your tray tables. When your attendant comes by, please place all trash in the bag."

Liz looked over at him like he had three heads causing them both to grin like school children. "Here, thanks for your jacket, it was warm and cozy."

"Hang onto it for me until we land, okay?"

"Sure." She smiled and remained snuggled under his coat watching as he pulled the file he'd been studying from the elastic pocket in front of him. He stood and again, did his gymnast routine to get to the aisle where he stowed the file in his briefcase in the overhead bin.

"You want anything from up here?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

He sat back down and they sat silently as the plane landed and taxied to the terminal.

Once the plane landed they waited until it was their turn to exit into the aisle. Liz' seatmate got out and Liz quickly stood next and backed up as much as she could to let Ressler stand in front of her and get his briefcase and her purse and tote from the overhead bin. He handed down her purse and tote and she slung her purse over her shoulder and draped his suit coat over her open tote and waited patiently. She felt a surge behind her and was horrified to feel the large man behind her fully bump into her backside. Ignoring it, she stepped closer to Resslers back. The man behind her bumped her again and this time she could swear she felt his hand on her butt. She whipped her head around and made eye contact and gave him a hard glare. He looked back at her with an innocent and puzzled look, so she turned around again heavily exhaling into Resslers back. So hard in fact that she saw his shirt ruffle as it was buffeted by her breath.

"Quit breathing down my neck, Keen. They're all stopped-up at the damn door!"

"Sorry" she huffed. "I think the guy behind me just grabbed my ass."

"What the fuck?" They felt a small surge as the line of over-tired passengers began moving again and made their way out of the plane onto the jetway. Ressler pulled Liz tightly against him and slid her in front of him. He turned back and snarled "If you try grabbing my ass, I'll break your jaw you prick!"

As they walked into the terminal Ressler watched the man walk off, and clutched Liz to his side with his arm around her. "You better run asshole, I'm coming after you!" he shouted causing the man to speed up and waddle away in fear.

"Stay here! I'm gonna go rip him a new asshole."

"No, no don't."

Ressler looked at her, tilting his head incredulously. "Come, again?"

"Don't do anything. I'm too tired and he's halfway down the terminal by now. Just let it go. I'm fine."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna pull my badge, I just want to rough him up a bit."

He stopped and after hearing what he'd just said, he snorted causing Liz to emit a small giggle. They momentarily stared at each other.

He sighed and exhaled putting his hands on his hips. "Seriously, Liz, this isn't funny! You're my wife, If he grabbed you, let me deal with him."

"It's okay, Ress. Let's just get out of here. I can deal with him if I want to and I don't!"

They resumed walking towards the exit and stood in the shuttle line to the parking lot.

"God, let's not ever do this again."

"Damn, straight. I'd rather deal with Reddington coughing up a lung then get on another commercial flight."

They quietly rode along in the park and ride van, both exhausted and both wondering if the other had picked up on his "my wife" slip.


	2. Chapter 2-Cheap Alarm Clocks

Liz Keen's glassy dazed eyes stared lifelessly across the office at her partners empty desk. She'd been on hold with homeland security for almost five minutes and could barely tolerate the horrid music she was forced to listen to. It was literally coma inducing. She glanced at the clock on her desk and just as she wondered where he was, she saw him coming down the short hallway in front of their office. He was laden down with a pink bakery box that was precariously tucked sideways under his arm as his thumb battled to hang onto and steady a paper tray that contained two coffees, while his other free fingers, on the same hand, had his briefcase dangling from them. He looked like a performer in Cirque du Soleil she mused. He looked good, though. He no longer had the dark circles under his eyes and he looked fit and well rested and dapper. Before she could even greet him, he started talking.

"I know, I know...you're wondering, does he have something for me in that box?...before you start in on me, yeah, I've got something for you." He set the pink box and the coffee tray down on his desk then removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack and sat down.

She watched him, still saying nothing as her mind immediately dropped into the gutter when he said the last bit. Why did it do that lately she thought as she mentally stomped her foot in frustration. What was wrong with her! She was relieved that she wasn't blushing and was staying calm. She didn't understand why whenever they made eye contact for more than a second or two, there was some type of current that seemed to travel between them. She wondered if he noticed it too? She didn't understand what had happened between them to cause the sparking feeling. All of those jumbled thoughts were whirling around in her brain when she realized he was talking to her again.

"Earth to Keen, What's that racket?" he groused as he eyed her phone and grabbed a kleenex from the box they shared and flattened it on his desk, taking out a bear claw pastry from the box.

"Oh, I'm on hold with Homeland Security. Geeze, they should have played this stuff twenty-four/seven at Gitmo. It would have been better than water-boarding."

He grinned and shoved a bear claw into his mouth, taking a gargantuan sized bite. "How wong yu ben hoding?"

She wrinkled her nose as a few crumbs sprayed out of his mouth while he talked with her.

"About ten minutes, but it feels like forever."

He was now leaning over and spreading another kleenex onto her desk. He pulled an apple turnover out of the pink pastry box like a magician would pull a rabbit out of a hat and plopped it down on the kleenex with the remaining cup of coffee that was in the tray. And, just how he knew those were her favorite was a mystery to her.

"Oh my God, thank you. A knight in shining armor, bearing pastries and coffee."

He casually ignored the comment and took a sip of his coffee and shoved the remainder of the bear claw into his mouth.

She completed her call after holding for almost twenty minutes when their intercom buzzed. Cooper was requesting their presence in his office. Liz stood and wiped off her desk and tossed the kleenex in her trash bin, while setting her coffee aside for later. She reapplied her lip balm and fluffed her hair as Ressler momentarily stared at her then abruptly stood up the moment their eyes locked. He cleaned off his desk and tossed the pastry box, kleenex and his paper coffee cup in the trash. He held the door open for her as they made their way up the staircase to Coopers office.

As they stood outside the door, she noted Ressler had a crumb on the outer corner of his mouth and without thinking, she reached up with her thumb. His head tilted slightly back but he didn't say anything at the gesture and allowed her to brush off the offending crumb. Liz found herself gazing up at him as her thumb grazed the length of his full lower lip and watched as his eyes slowly closed and opened and focused on her mouth. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that for a brief moment he was going to lean in and kiss her. Right there in front of Cooper's office. She tried to mentally shake the images out of her mind.

He quickly cleared his thoughts that were all over the place just as Cooper's secretary called them into the office. They sat silently next to each other in front of Coopers desk as he finished up with a call. Ressler stared straight ahead as his mind whirled. All she'd done was innocently brush a crumb from his mouth but that gesture had done something to him. His insides felt wobbly. That was the best way he could describe it. And then there was the look they shared. He could only recall a few times in his life when he'd made eye contact with a woman and there'd been that kind an electric rush, and this had felt the same, only a hundred times stronger. It was electric and why the hell was he feeling that way at nine in the morning while standing in front of his bosses office? He was a control freak and as of late, when she was around, with all the hair fluffing and lip glossing and stuff that he'd never really noticed, he was feeling less than in control of his feelings.

The day had been long and Liz was tired. They'd spent most of the day debriefing with the team, doing research at their desks and completing the never ending reports that their job generated. It was snowing and for once she was glad they'd stayed in and didn't get dragged all over the earth by Reddington.

All she wanted to do was get back to her..what was it called she mused. It wasn't her apartment and it wasn't a house, it was just a hotel, but for now it felt like home. She'd moved up to a nicer residential style hotel that was for people who frequently traveled on business. It was basically just like a month to month lease on a one bedroom apartment with a full bath, a small kitchen and moderate but functional furnishings.

She preferred this to the flea bag motel she'd last stayed at. It cost more, but it wasn't that bad. She knew she'd have to arrange for something more permanent regarding housing, but at this time she was just too tired and too busy to deal with it. She knew if she even remotely mentioned it to Red, he'd have her set up in a luxurious high rise penthouse, in the swankiest part of town, in about an hour and a half. He'd see right to it that her closet was loaded with a full wardrobe of high end clothing in her exact size and that the kitchen had all of her favorite foods, dishes, cutlery and what not in the time it would take for her to drive over there. For that exact reason, she knew she couldn't go to him and she knew she had to ultimately handle this herself. She also was keenly aware that he knew exactly where she was and probably already had some form of security ensconced in the building.

She'd know what to do when the time came, but for now, she just wanted to get home, soak in a hot bath and put on her P.J.'s and relax. She waved at Ressler as she headed out, noting that he was still on the phone with someone but nodded to her as she left. She wondered if he was avoiding her after she impulsively touched him that morning.

She waited patiently as the slow service elevator climbed to the surface from the depths of the basement. She said goodnight to the guards as she found her way to her car and mentally made a note to make them cookies. She tossed her purse, tote bag and coat onto the passenger seat beside her and started her car. She heard a ticking sound and immediately scrambled out of the car and ran back several feet away from the car.

Her alarmed movement immediately caught the attention of the two guards on duty. One remained at his post as the other ran up to her, with his hand on his gun.

"Agent Keen, what's wrong?" he bellowed as he took a protective stance in front of her.

"I don't know, I tried to start the car and…." she started to feel foolish. "I thought it may be …" but she stopped knowing that if she finished her sentence, an immediate set of emergency protocols would be initiated and nobody would be going home any time soon.

He was already reaching for his radio as she agonized momentarily over whether to tell the guard what she suspected, when Ressler stepped out of the elevator. Seeing that something was up, he immediately ran over to where she and the guard were standing.

"What's up, Keen?"

"I tried to start the car and it made this…." she stopped and motioned with her head for him to move over to a more private location where they could talk freely. He followed her several feet away and listened intently as she whispered uncomfortably. "I tried to turn the car on and it made a ticking sound. I got scared and just jumped out."

He gazed at her with a hard stare, his brows furrowed together in concern. "It ticked?"

"Yeah, and the engine didn't start, but it's not ticking now. What if it's a bomb?" she worriedly whispered.

Ressler glanced over at the guard who was alert and waiting for instructions. Ressler knew why Keen was hesitant. "Stay here," he commanded.

He jogged over to the car as the guard followed him. She'd left her keys in the ignition and he had an idea what was ticking, or rather clicking, but wanted to check it out himself before alerting the whole facility of a suspected bomb. He knew that if it truly was a bomb, the second she'd turned over the ignition it would have blown. More than likely it was a bad battery or alternator. He jumped into the car and quickly turned the ignition over and heard the alternator click faintly and then finally stop. He addressed the worried guard; "It's just her battery, we're good here. Thanks, man." The guard moved back to his post and he called Keen back over to the car.

She approached cautiously as he motioned her over. "Your battery is probably dead. Let me check a couple of things." She stood by as he did that thing that men like him did when it came to cars. Ressler popped the hood up and ducked his head down into the engine compartment. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his pale blue dress shirt and was fiddling around the battery area as he turned his head sideways to face her. "Sometimes you can get corrosion and crap all over the terminals and that will cause it to not start. I know you didn't flood the engine as this baby has fuel injection." He tinkered with a few more things then calmly said "I'm gonna jump you okay?"

He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfectly shaped O. Briefly mesmerized at how luscious her mouth looked, he realized what he'd just said to her and quickly whipped his head up, and narrowly missed banging his head on the hood. 'Shit, here we go' he thought. "I didn't mean what...that came out sounding kind of…"

She grinned at him. "I know what you meant."

Relieved, he walked over a few rows to the ever present Suburban and started it up and drove it over, positioning it so their hoods faced each other. Liz watched as he rummaged around in the back and came out holding jumper cables. Now she'd never admit it to anyone, even if she was asked, but they had always scared her. All the stress of making sure they were placed on the correct terminal and all the sparks shooting around if they weren't. No, that was not something she was comfortable with. She watched and was happy when he managed to start the car. He left it running then came around and unplugged one of the connections on the battery. The car immediately died and he shook his head.

"So, your battery is fine, but you're alternator is shot." He glanced at his watch and continued. "If you get it towed to the dealer, there won't be anybody there to set you up with a loaner car, so it's probably best to just leave it here tonight and deal with it tomorrow. It'll be safe and all."

"Okay. I know they're supposed to give me a courtesy car anytime something goes wrong, so I'll see if they can pick me up tomorrow. For now, I'll take a cab home. Thanks, Ressler. You saved me a lot of wasted time tonight."

She walked over and patted him on the arm. He oddly felt rewarded by it.

"Why don't I just drop you off. You're at that new extended stay place near the airport, right? It's just a few minutes away from my place."

"Yes, but, don't worry. I can take a cab."

"Nope, don't think so, Keen. Get your stuff and let's roll." He stowed the cables in the back of the SUV, shut her hood and climbed into the driver seat of the black beast.

She grabbed her things and placed them in the back seat and hopped up into her normal seat and they were off. Ressler was a focused but slightly impatient driver. He'd bob and weave through the slow traffic so they always seemed to get to their destination before other units did and she secretly thought it was some kind a game to him.

He pulled up to the front of her hotel as she gathered her things. "Thank you again, Ress. You're a life saver."

He flashed her a smile with his pearly white teeth for the briefest of moments. "I'll swing by tomorrow and pick you up. I'll text you when I leave my place, okay?"

"That'd be great, Res. Thank you."

"See ya, Keen."

She waved him off and went into the building.

Liz fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and when she awoke, it was to her vibrating cell. The alarm clock on her nightstand hadn't gone off so she wondered who it was. As she opened the text she gasped. "Shit!" she cried as she glared at the alarm clock, noting that it indicated p.m. and not the correct a.m. setting "Piece of crap..." Of course it was Ressler and of course his text said he was leaving and would be there in ten minutes. She tried calling him back but the line was busy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she groused as she dove from her warm bed and grabbed a toothbrush, wrapped her hair in a towel and hopped into the cold shower, starting to soap up and shampoo even before it was fully hot. She brushed her teeth right in the shower, rushed out, toweled off and spritzed her hair with dry shampoo and quickly brushed it out and put a few loose curls in with her iron. She smeared on a dab of moisturizer and gave her face a quick dusting of mineral powder. Then a quick minute with her eyeliner pencil and brow pencil and she'd finish the rest up in the car.

She ran into her room and pulled out clean clothes. She threw clean slacks on the bed, and pulled on her panties but for the life of her couldn't find a blouse that didn't look like she'd slept in it. Running to the closet she yanked out the ironing board and rushed to find the iron that she knew was somewhere in the room. Just as she plugged it in, there was an irritated knock at her door. 'Damn it to hell, it's him.'

She ran to the door and threw it open turning on her bare heel to run back to the ironing board when she froze as she realized she was just wearing her underpants, bra and camisole. And, she wasn't the only one that froze. Ressler stood there in the doorway with his jaw hanging partially open and then slammed it shut as quickly as it had fallen open.

Surely only a few seconds had transpired, but it felt like a lifetime to him. What. The. Hell. Was. She. Doing. To. Him.! Then he heard it. A pleasant soft chuckle that turned into giggling and suddenly became peals of high pitched, joyous laughter. She was standing in the doorway in her honest to god underwear, laughing like a loon. But, what a site she was to behold. The pure joy that lit her face took his breath away. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her laugh like this in some time. Taking a calming breath, he stepped into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Oh...oh my god. You should have seen your face…." she breathlessly chirped. She had her hands on her thighs and was bent over still laughing. "I'm so….." she gasped, and was that a small snort he heard…"I'm so sorry, Res." She continued and what followed next actually brought a smile to his face and he'd deny it, but he laughed out loud as well when he heard it.

"Thatfuckingpieceofshitnogoodalarmclockfromsomethirdworldshitholescrewedmeup!"

She caught her breath after her little bit of lyrical poetry, sighed and flopped down on the chair in the sitting area. "It was set for p.m, not a.m.!"

He was speechless and sat down on the couch in the small room and tried to regain some semblance of composure as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh my god. I'm just going to go finish getting dressed, okay? I must look like a lunatic I'm so sorry." She'd risen and was now in the other room but still talking to him. "There is absolutely no way for me to save face here, so, I'm just going to power through this like it didn't happen, okay?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you turn on the TV, I'm going to need a few more minutes. Seriously, I can call a cab if you want to just go, but since you're already here and since there is no taking any of this back, just stay okay?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to try and rush me are you? because that will just ultimately slow me down even more."

"Nope."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Nope."

"Good. Do you like scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Yep."

The drive to the post office was silent. He did his normal rocket-to-the-moon driving and they ended up only being twenty minutes late. She saw her car safely sitting in the garage exactly where they'd left it the night before. They collected their various coats, briefcases and bags and headed to the elevator.

"Aram, come here…"

Aram was busy at his station when he heard the goddess that was Agent Navabi summon him to her. He tried not to look like he was scurrying, but he made it over to her desk in record time and decided that sitting on the edge of her desk, while not fully standing but more like a lean was in order.

"What's up," he casually replied looking around to make sure they had privacy.

"Did you notice that Agent Keen's car was here all night?"

He had, but played coy and denied it. ''Um..no, no I didn't."

"Well, Aram, it was definitely here all night and you know what?" she purred.

"What?"

"Agent Keen was not here...only her car was."

She looked up at him with her gorgeous chocolate eyes and he found himself crouching closer to her, lost in their depth.

"Um, where do you think she is..or was?" he hesitantly asked.

"Well, funny you should ask, look at this." She lazily smiled and pointed to the camera feeds in the parking garage above. She'd seen the black SUV waiting on the street to turn into the garage and wanted to have some fun with this. She had a pretty good idea where Agent Keen had been that night and whom she was more than likely with. 'Bet they had a ball,' she thought to herself as she waited for Aram to watch the feed and catch on. Just as she predicted, the car pulled into it's spot and parked.

Aram gazed at the feed and saw Ressler park the behemoth black Suburban in it's normal spot, several rows over from Agent Keens Mercedes. He kept watching as he saw it's driver emerge from the vehicle and pull something from the back seat. "Um, I just see Agent Ressler. No sign of Agent Keen," Aram said in a slightly confused tone.

"Just wait for it, Aram" she whispered in her silky smooth velvet voice.

It was then that Aram saw the passenger door open and Agent Keen emerge from the vehicle.

"No. Way." Aram gushed as his brows shot up a bit higher.

"Way." She replied as she watched his eyes widen as he realized what was going on.

They continued to hunch over Samar's desk as they watched their colleagues enter the elevator.

"Isn't that interesting, Aram?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

And then the doors to the elevator slid open causing them both to scramble apart and try to look nonchalant. However, Samar, who wasn't going to let this opportunity just pass them up, put on her best innocent, happy face. "Hey guys, you having a good morning?"

Keen, who seemed to be overly bubbly for that early in the morning, chirped out "You have no idea," and gave a little giggle as she passed on by. Samar noted that Ressler just stalked on by with his normal emotionless face and said nothing.

Samar glanced knowingly at Aram who looked confused and a bit scandalized as he quietly replied to her look, "Well, there's a first time for everything."

.


	3. Chapter 3-Rest and Renewal

-Rest and Renewal-

"Hey, Good Morning."

"You ready to eat?"

"Almost, just need to spritz my hair a bit."

He took his jacket off and tossed it on the couch then headed towards the small kitchenette. He grabbed a mug from her cabinet and started the coffee pot. He pulled out the bag of fresh bread and loaded three slices in the toaster. He wondered what the hell that even meant…spritzing your hair? "You want an egg or raisin bran?" he asked as he continued to ponder what the difference was between spritzing and spraying.

"Egg, please."

He found the small carton of eggs she kept in the tiny fridge and fried up three eggs and buttered the hot toast.

"You want jam or just butter?"

"Ummmm…...Jam."

Ever since her car had gone on the fritz, and he had to snicker a little at that little gem, as it was some over-priced yuppie Mercedes that was supposed to be foolproof with the German engineering and all, but, he mused that it was probably that hipster assclown, Tom that had insisted they get it. It still irked him that that moron was loose and could be anywhere. He almost felt guilty hoping that Reddington had seen that Tom was gone and, the cement shoes type of gone.

He spooned jam onto her toast and buttered his while watching the weather forecast on the TV. He'd found himself in a new morning routine with his partner. She'd given him a keycard so he could just let himself in. Normally he'd find her ready and making their breakfast but on occasion, such as today, she'd still be fussing with her hair or face paint or whatever and he'd start breakfast.

Today she was fully dressed, which wasn't always the case. There were the bra and panties mornings, which were really his favorite, then there were the bra and panties and camisole mornings. Still a favorite but not quite as much so,and then there were the days like today when it was strictly a hair or makeup thing that was held up. And, was he slightly disappointed about that... 'maybe' he grudgingly admitted. But, at least he'd finally gotten used to her rushing around in all of her different states of dress.

The first few times this had occurred, he'd been surprised even though he knew she was just hurrying with her morning routine and was completely confident in her state of partial undress around him which said a lot in itself. That and the fact that she'd helped him put it in perspective after she told him to just think of it as if they were at the beach and she was in her swimsuit. After some thought on the subject of her laying on the beach, basking in the sun in a swimsuit he did admit that the panties and camisole were pretty much just like a swimsuit so he relaxed...well he relaxed as much as he could given the situation, but, it was getting easier.

She came out and as usual, she looked great. She had on some biker looking outfit with a black pullover hoodie, black pant and big black boots.

"You gonna kick some ass today, Keen?"

She took on a crappy John Wayne sounding accent and replied. "Well pardner, I'm going to eat these here eggs first, then, if I have to, yeah, I'll kick some ass." She smiled as she pulled up a chair and began to eat and chat with him.

"I hope we catch McKinnion today. We're so damn close, I can just feel it. And, if I'm the one to get him, yes, I'm going to kick his ass."

Ressler grinned. That was the partner he'd come to expect working with. The gentle little flower that could change in an instant and deliver a good beating when necessary. "Aram texted. He and Samar pulled an all nighter and he thinks he's got him pinpointed from a cell signal."

Her face lit up. "His intel is usually good, so I just hope it's today. I'm sick of this guy. Every time we get close he's already in the wind."

"Even Reddington thinks we've got him boxed in now, so I'm thinking today is the day you get your wish."

"Check my straps will you?"

Ressler leaned over his partner and made sure all of her velcro was done up on her vest. "You're good." They donned their FBI nylon jackets and set their final plan. Their intel was good. MacKinnion was inside the warehouse and all they had to do now was go in and pull him out.

Keen held up three fingers as she nonverbally communicated with her partner. Three, then two and then one. Just as they burst through the door, MacKinnion was already running and out the window and on the roof. Ressler didn't even pause but shoved his way through the window and followed out onto the roof. MacKinnion was several lengths ahead of him and pulled a move that made Ressler want to beat him even harder when he caught him. The guy hurled himself blindly off the roof, landing roughly on top of the neighboring building. 'Fuckin' moron' he groused as he followed and threw himself onto the next roof and landed hard on his legs. He felt the pain travel up into his hips but kept running. Just a few more feet and he'd be on him and the beating would begin.

He'd left Keen behind but knew she could hold her own until he got back to her. As soon as they entered, she'd pulled off a crack shot and had one of the suspects down and was already going after the other. He pulled out his cuffs and had MacKinnions left wrist secured when he decided to try and go ninja on him. Ressler dodged the bad attempt at a roundhouse kick but was unlucky and took the second kick full in the abdomen. It was then he heard her scream. Luckily he still had MacKinnion in his grasp as he yanked hard on his cuffed left arm. The cuff worked like a handle and Ressler was able to pull Mackinnion down to the cement. He stepped squarely on the center of his spine and applied pressure as he bent and cuffed his arms together. "You're gonna pay for that, moron!" He shoved him over onto his back with his foot and then yanked him up roughly and cuffed him securely to a pole in the alley. He needed to get back to Liz now.

Liz had never felt so much pain. She managed to shoot one of MacKinnions goons but was now under attack from the second one. He'd been able to get her onto her back and knock her gun from her hand when he'd sacked her. She saw his arm go up and then swing down hard and felt the shuddering punch he delivered to her gut. It knocked the wind out of her as she scrabbled to gain purchase on the floor. He hit her two more times until she was fully out of breath, gasping on the floor with her arms akimbo at her sides.

"Not so tough now are you. I'm gonna carve you up like a turkey, you little bitch."

She heard herself utter an obscene response, but knew she was in trouble as he tore at her shirt. Luckily she had on her vest and was glad it wasn't so easy to tear off. He was holding one of her arms down with his full weight as he tore at her pants with the other. The sheer force caused them to split at the side seam and he tore them partially down her body. She screamed in his face as loud as she could hoping her partner was close enough and could get to her. She felt a mix of fear, nauseau and anger as she tried to fight off her attacker.

He'd crawled onto her legs now, crushing them with his sheer weight and had her effectively immobilized as he produced a knife from his boot and held it above her, ready to slam it down in a swift arc. She reacted in pure fear now. Screaming Resslers name over and over.

As Ressler came around the corner, what he saw chilled him. Liz was on the ground, on her back with a dead perp laying to her right and the other one on top of her, ready to stab her! He didn't even call out a warning, he just shot. He fired three times in quick succession and jerked to a halt as the perp fell face first onto Keen. He ran up to her so fast he found himself slipping down onto the pavement next to her.

Keen was gasping and trying to catch her breath as he threw her attacker off of her, visually confirming he'd made a kill shot, as blood gushed from the guys neck. "Talk to me, Keen!" he yelled as he visually appraised her. Thankfully he didn't see a knife wound or gunshot. She lay dazed and partially exposed before him on the cold concrete. He felt his blood boil up in anger as he whipped off his nylon FBI jacket and covered her. He pulled her up into his lap and cradled her head and comforted her as best he could. His hands shook ever so slightly as he dialed his cell for back up and then instinctively called Red. He momentarily wished Mackinnion's two lackeys were still alive so he could hand them over to Red and let him get medieval on them.

"Ressler, Ressler, I...oh god, Ressler I didn't think you heard me!" She was struggling now and clutching at him, trying to stand up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. Stay down. Just lie down okay. I'm here. I got you, Babe. I got you."

She crawled up farther into his arms and was now beginning to sob,. It reminded him of the time he'd found her at the cabin of The Stewmaker. Why did this have to happen to her again! Why were people fucking crazy! It was bad enough that she'd taken a beating from their perp, but for her to be vulnerable like this was wrong. His adrenaline was pumping hard and he needed to hit something.

She had blood on her face and he used his shirt tail to wipe it away. He heard the emergency vehicles approaching and cradled her closer, making sure he kept her covered.

As a young male EMT approached, Ressler didn't want to let go of her. He clutched her closer and the man stopped and put his hands out in a non threatening manner.

"Hey Man, let's get you and your partner some help, okay?"

Ressler remained silent and didn't budge.

"Is it okay if I have a look at her?"

Ressler only heard 'look at her' and he snapped and raged.

"NO, no it's not okay. You don't look at her! Nobody looks at her! She's not a fucking animal in a zoo exhibit!"

The paramedic backed away and called another over. Ressler thought he saw Red's car pull up but ignored it. He felt weird. He didn't want anyone near her but knew she needed help. Just as he was about to yell again in rage, he felt a hand on his shoulder and before he could even react a distinctive and calming voice resonated in his ear.

"Donald, Please, let's get Lizzy to the hospital so she can receive help. You must let them take her now. Can you let them take her, Donald?" he gently prodded as he calmly waited for a reply, now kneeling next to Ressler.

He heard himself whisper a reply to Red. "I almost didn't get to her soon enough, Red. She could have been...she could ha…"

"No Donald, quite the contrary my friend, if it weren't for you, Lizzy would be dead. You obviously got to her soon enough. She's alive." The older man now had his hand on Ressler's shoulder.

The paramedic cautiously approached as Red waved him over. Red now kneeled down in front of Liz and Ressler, and took her hand while at the same time still patting Donald on his shoulder. "Let's get her out of her, Donald." He watched as Donald's arm, that had been locked around Lizzie, gently laid her head on the ground as he kept his other hand firmly on top of her lower section that was covered with his jacket. "She needs a blanket."

Ressler heard Red call out to Dembe and in a brief second Red handed him a folded blanket.

Red watched as Ressler gently wrapped the blanket around Lizzie and tucked it under her.

The two men made eye contact as Red waved the paramedics over. As they lifted Lizzie onto the gurney, she never let go of Resslers hand. He walked along side of her and hopped into the ambulance with Red at his side. They rode in silence all the way to the hospital and Red noted that Ressler never let go of Liz's hand either.

Red quietly watched Ressler and Liz noting how agitated the younger man seemed to be and how quiet he was at the same time. They'd just collared a major blacklister and normally the two of them would be almost ecstatic at this point, with Ressler arrogantly and cockily boasting of their capture and Liz smiling at his side. Something was wrong.

"What do you need to tell me, Donald?" Red quietly asked of the younger agent.

Ressler raked his free hand through his short hair and whispered to Red. "I think...I think she was molested." He said it in a halting voice and looked to Red in sadness.

Red's eyes blinked and he stared at Ressler in momentary silence. "Let us hope that isn't the case, Donald," he uttered as his countenance changed and his eyes watered with unshed tears.

Ressler felt oddly comforted knowing that he and Red were now on the same page. Both men felt useless and awkward while at the same time angry and hurt in their own way.

As Liz was taken into the emergency room, she briefly panicked at the thought of the exams and things that would take place. She didn't want to go through that alone and really wanted Ressler to stay with her. Her brain wasn't functioning normally and she knew the confusion was due to the trauma she suffered. As the doctor came in, both Red and Ressler stood up. She looked up at him and then down at their joined hands and squeezed his. "Stay. Please stay."

He bent and spoke in a low voice. "Liz, they're going to do tests and things. You know, private stuff and you won't want me…"

"Stay. Please. I know I'm not making any sense, but I want you to stay." she pleaded.

He glanced over at Red who gave him a sad smile in solidarity. The Doctor began to protest Ressler's presence as Red jumped in.

"Really, Dr. Sarnev, you do need that new cancer wing completed don't you? Think of how it will help those children and their families. It would be so sad if the funding ceased now wouldn't it…"

Getting the point, the doctor began his treatment as Red got up and left the room.

Ressler was quiet and knew that given the state he'd found Liz in, they'd have to examine her and do a rape kit. As uncomfortable as he was, he could only imagine how uncomfortable she was. He listened intently, almost holding his breath as the doctor asked Lizzie the sensitive questions to determine if she'd been raped or not. He felt himself quietly exhale as she described what almost happened. Thank God, he inwardly thought. He'd gotten to her just in the nick of time. She'd suffered some undignified abuse but had not been raped. The doctor was now preparing an injection and he started to flashback to the "hospital" they'd both been held in, that turned out to be a diversion. They'd injected them both with something at that time. She must have been thinking the same thing as they both simultaneously asked "What's that?"

"A sedative to help you relax, it won't knock you out, but it will take the edge off."

Ressler looked at Liz who nodded as the injection was administered.

"It's his turn now…" she muttered to the Doctor.

Sighing heavily, Ressler finally let go of Liz's hand and removed his shirt and stripped down to his boxers. The doctor examined and cleared him of any injuries more serious than just bruises and contusions.

Liz sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the immediate heaviness of the drug affect her nervous system. She was relieved, embarrassed, sore and angry all at the same time. Even with her eyes closed, she was embarrassed to feel a tear escape and roll down her cheek. She sniffed as she felt a warm thumb gently wipe her tear away. "It's okay now, just rest" came a deep and comforting voice.

The Doctor came back in the room an hour or so later to find Ressler, still holding onto Liz's hand as he rested uncomfortably in the small chair at her bedside. Liz's eyes fluttered open and she sat up to listen to the doctor.

"All of the tests we ran came back clear, so, I'm going to send you home. I know you're sore and tired so I suggest a hot bath and rest. I'm prescribing a mild sedative for you to take as needed if you're in any pain. You should feel better in a few days with no lingering problems. On my orders I want you off for at least two to three days, and you," he glanced at Ressler, "I want you off for the same amount of time to let those bruises and contusions heal up."

Ressler opened his mouth to protest and was cut off by the Doctor. "I already faxed this information to your superiors Agent Ressler, so I expect you to take this seriously. Both of you, go home and rest."

Ressler was surprised at how quickly the whole fucked up mess concluded. As they exited the exam room, they were greeted by a smiling Red who immediately fussed like a mother hen, surprisingly over the both of them.

"Ah, there are my two exceptional government employees." He took Lizzies hand and gently kissed it. "I'm so very glad you're okay, Lizzie. You as well Donald."

He continued as they exited the large hospital. "I hope you two will do exactly what the good Doctor Sarnev advised." He handed Ressler a white pharmacy bag. "I took the liberty of having Dembe get Lizzie's prescription filled so you don't have to stay a moment longer in this bacterial petri dish they call a hospital."

I was hoping the two of you would consider joining me at the estate I'm staying at, there's plenty of room for you to recuperate and I can have Mr. Kaplan stay the night to watch over you if you likebut, I do have to warn you that I'm having a few friends over as I was anticipating more of a celebration now that MacKinnion is out of the way. I've invited Mick and Keith and their associates over for cocktails and some music. Nothing big, but it could get a tad loud."

Ressler and Liz gaped, open-mouthed at Red as he continued. "I would be remiss if I didn't mention it, so, I'm sure you'll want to pass on this invite," he chirped. It was just like him to add some levity to their situation. Liz got into the Suburban as Dembe got into the driver seat of the Mercedes and they both waited as Ressler and Red wrapped up their conversation.

"Donald, a word please."

Ressler and Red stepped behind the two vehicles. "Donald, I can't begin to thank you for being there for Liz and being with her now."

Ressler uncomfortably licked his lips, sighed and shook the hand that Red offered him. "I wish I could have done more to stop that prick."

"Well, all things considered, this could have turned out much, much worse. I'm sure Lizzie will have some lingering feelings about what happened to her but she's tough and will undoubtedly soldier on. But, Donald, she'll need your help and support."

"She's always had it and always will."

"Good to know. Good evening, Donald."

Ressler watched as the older man made his way to his car. 'Wow, what a day' he thought.

After stopping at his place to pack a few things, Ressler pulled the Suburban into the parking lot at Liz's hotel. They both knew he wouldn't be dropping her off and going to his own apartment tonight. Tonight was about rest. Tonight was about them as partners. Tonight was about him not letting her out of his sight. Tonight was about a safe and restful place for them both. They walked silently to the elevator and to her room. He threw his bag on the floor near the TV and immediately went and boiled some water and made them both a hot pot of tea. They sipped their tea as she took the medications that had been prescribed for her. They sat momentarily on the couch, side by side, not sure exactly what to say to each other.

Ressler wished that there was one of those huge double sized soaking spa tubs like some of the fancy hotels had in Keens room. All she had available was her shower, which would be fine. He'd let her take her time to sooth her sore body and cleanse herself, then he'd do the same and then they'd sleep. But his mind thought about the indoor spa that was near the exercise gym. He knew about it, as every day that he picked her up, he stared at the sign as he rode the elevator up to her room. It was on the ground floor near the back staircase. It was technically closed at this hour but he knew if he greased the right bellman, they'd get privacy for an hour.

He was, admitedly, as sore as she probably was but knew he couldn't rely on any pain medication to help ease his soreness. That spa was sounding better by the minute..

"You got a swimsuit?"

Keen looked over at him with a puzzled look. "Yeah...why. Are we flying to Acapulco?"

"Get it on and grab two towels. This place has a spa that's got our names on it."

She gave a quick nod of approval and went into the bedroom and came out a few moments later wearing a short robe and flip flops carrying two towels.

"What are you going to wear? don't tell me you have swim trunks in your suitcase?"

"Nope, but you're always telling me that underwear is basically a swimsuit, right?"

Catching on, she grinned. "There's a first time for everything, Ress."

They didn't even run into the bellman and they found the room to the spa was unlocked. It was after midnight on a weeknight so he guessed nobody would even know they were in there. If a security guard came along, he'd slip him a twenty and all would be well. He grabbed two bottles of water pulled on his sweat pants and left his boxers and his t-shrit on as they headed to the elevator.

They both sighed as they slipped into the hot water. He reclined and got comfortable and she sat down next to him. They spent the next few minutes just relaxing with their eyes closed as the hot water blissfully soaked away their aches and pains. He knew she'd talk when she was ready, but, what he wasn't prepared for, was the fact that he spoke first.

"Keen, are you sure you told the Doctor everything about..you know…"

She turned her head and looked at him. She could tell he was troubled and worried that something else, something darker may have happened to her and that she may not have shared that in the exam room.

"He touched me. His hands...you know...they...they grabbed at me, but it wasn't a big deal."

Ressler immediately fired back adamantly disagreeing with her statement that is wasn't a big deal. "It was..it IS a big deal, Keen. You were almost raped. He tore your pants off for Christ sakes. I swear that mother fuc.."

She cut him off swiftly and without even thinking, kneeled in front of him on the gunite floor of the spa, between his knees so she could address him face to face. "He didn't. The important thing is he didn't, okay. I'm good." She felt unshed tears start to pool in her eyes as she continued, her voice quavering only slightly. "You got to me in time. You got to me," she repeated as she exhaled heavily.

They were eye to eye now and so close there were only inches separating them. "Thank, god," he whispered, cradling her face in his hands. Emotionally spent, she began to cry softly as he found his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush to his body so she was straddling him. It was at that point that he leaned in and kissed her. It was deep, it conveyed, he hoped, what he felt for her. Fear, relief, anger, protectiveness, a bond and more importantly, realizations about many things. He felt her soft lips on his and insistently nudged them open with his tongue. He gently lapped at her sweet mouth as she cried softly and answered him with her own deep, sensual kiss. One that washed over him like a benediction. One that melded them together, one that solidified what they'd been through and would go through together in their future. Both reveled in the taste and the feel of each other.

When their lips finally parted, she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes in his embrace. She felt him shift her around and she snuggled down into his lap and stretched her legs out as he cradled her close to his chest. They soaked a few more minutes then went up to her room and crawled into her bed and slept a deep, relaxing, and healing sleep. This was a night for rest and renewal.


	4. Chapter 4-(Pt2 of Rest and Renewal)

A/N This series has both unrelated stories and some that are multi-part stories. Ch. 4 continues where Ch. 3 left off, so, you may want to read ch. 3 before you read this chapter. Enjoy and if you like it, please review.

She lay there, cozily spooned up against him. She felt safe, secure and content in his strong arms. She wanted to luxuriate in the feel of him while it lasted. Unsure of what would happen next, she thought back to the steamy kiss they'd shared the previous night in the spa. She knew, without a doubt, that if he had not stopped at just kissing, she would have given herself to him that night. There was an electric connection between the two of them and she knew he'd dialed in on it just like she had. Even with her bruised and sore body, she would have happily let him sexually heal her, but, being the gentleman he was, he saw to it that they stopped with just the hot kiss shared between them.

Ressler stirred briefly but fell back into a light slumber. His arm was resting on her waist and he tugged her closer to him as he drifted deeper into sleep.

She allowed her thoughts to drift back to the cold warehouse they'd found themselves in the day before. If he hadn't have gotten to her when he did, she feared that she may have actually been raped. The doctor had told her that even without penetration, just the fact that she'd been groped and intimately touched was still considered rape. It really didn't feel that way to her, but, she knew she was lucky as a few more seconds would have meant a completely different outcome. She briefly was angry with herself for allowing that idiot to get her on her back in the first place. She'd been taught to roll away during a struggle and always try to stay upright. But after analyzing her reactions she knew she'd done everything she could and had just been overpowered by her assailant. She thought back to how terrified she'd been as her pants had been torn and ripped down her body and how awful it had felt when he'd touched and grabbed at her.

She closed her eyes and let the ugly memories fade. Without realizing it, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and let her train of thought drift back to the warm, strong body that slumbered soundly yet held her safely in his arms. She hoped he hadn't kissed her out of pity. Deep down she knew that wasn't the case but wondered how he'd react once he awoke. Feeling a bit anxious she hesitantly snuggled back into him and allowed her bottom to brush up against him. She immediately felt him respond. Deciding that it may not be the right time, she inched forward a bit to give him more space but realized that he was already coming awake.

Ressler opened his eyes and didn't know where he was for the briefest of moments. Then he felt her and smelled her and knew instinctively where he was and whom he was with. What a jerk he'd been the previous night he thought. He was inwardly embarrassed that he'd made a move on her when she was so vulnerable. There she'd been, kneeling between him, looking up at him and he'd just pulled her to him and kissed her. It had felt so right at the time, and he'd honestly wanted to comfort her, and let some of the feelings he'd been bottling up out, but, he hadn't expected her to kiss him back so earnestly and couldn't help but drink her in. It was super-charged and he shouldn't have let it get that far. He knew there was something at play between the two of them. Since the first day they'd met, it was there and as they spent more and more time together, they just grew closer and closer. He knew what sexual tension was and couldn't for the life of him understand how it had reared it's head with he and Liz, but, he couldn't deny it. It was there, plain as day. He felt himself begin to respond to her closeness and cursed himself. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not without looking at her and since they were spooned, he gently ran his fingers along her arm. She sighed and rolled onto her back and turned her head to face him. He quietly gazed at her for a moment and then wiped her tears away. "What's wrong? are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just you know...I don't want to think about it anymore and it bugs me that I can't just forget it, you know?"

He didn't know, but he tried to understand. "I think it will get better as more time passes. It's too soon to completely forget it, but I would think you'll find it will begin to fade faster than you think."

She smiled up at him and their eyes fixed on each other again. He shifted slightly and rose to sit on the side of the bed. "Excuse me a second…." She watched his boxer clad backside as he walked into the bathroom. She sighed and threw the blankets off and sat up herself when she felt a stinging soreness between her legs. She looked down and gasped as she saw the dark mottled bruises and raw scratches that had begun to form between her thighs and on her bottom. She didn't consider herself an emotional person, but she couldn't control the tears that fell as she looked down at herself.

Ressler stared at himself in the mirror as he relieved himself. What an stupid place to put a mirror he thought. Who the hell wanted to watch themselves take a piss he inwardly groused. Finishing up, he swished his mouth out with rinse, washed his hands and then ran them through his bad case of bed head. His hair was longer and shaggier on top when it wasn't neatly combed into place. As he walked back into the bedroom, he noticed Liz was crying. She was sitting up on the edge of the bed with her back to him and he walked around to her front and squatted in front of her. It was then he saw what had made her cry. "Fuck…" he whispered in anger as he took in the site of her bruised and abused thighs. She was wearing panties but he could tell the bruises went higher than he could see. He could also see the distinct shape of fingerprints forming where she'd been held and molested. He laid a hand on top of one of her thighs as he looked up at her. "They'll fade..don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time." But even as he said it he could see the sadness in her eyes and he felt the anger boil up in him. At least he'd put a bullet in the head of that asshole, but he really, really wished he could have at least gotten ten minutes with him in a holding cell to show him just how badly he'd fucked up. Now, all he wanted to do was to lay kisses on each and every bruise. Knowing that wasn't an option he made a different suggestion.

"You'll feel better if you take a shower," he suggested, hoping she'd have some time to relax and soothe her aches and pains. "Go ahead and take a hot one. Breakfast will be ready when you get out."

She took him up on his offer. She noted that he hadn't kissed her again and while that was okay, she already found herself missing his soft, supple lips. As she showered and cleansed her abused body, she decided that she'd let him take the lead with whatever this was that was budding between them.

She thought back to Tom and the "love" that she thought they shared. It was funny how quickly the love she thought she'd felt for him faded once she knew he'd deceived her. Everything that they'd shared and that she thought had been real, had turned out to be a lie. Her heart had broken when she'd discovered how he'd repeatedly lied to her and she thought she'd never get over him, but, surprisingly, her resilient heart was on the mend. She also knew she was lucky to be rid of him and even luckier that they hadn't gotten around to adopting a child. What a sad situation that would have turned out to be. She was much better off without him.

She thought back to the scorching kiss she'd shared with Ressler and how it had made her feel. Just one kiss and it had eclipsed all the feelings she'd shared with Tom. She had literally felt butterflies in her tummy. Who knew that that phenomenon was even real! If Ressler was interested in her like his kiss conveyed, she'd let him take the lead. Feeling better, she dried off and changed into her casual clothes. They'd both been ordered by the doctor to take at least two to three days off. She wondered what she'd do with that much time off. She heard her cell ringing in the bedroom and sat down to take the call. It was the dealer calling about her car. It was ready for her to pick up. As she hung up, she realized that the arrangement she shared with Ressler, the one that she'd been getting so comfortable with was about to come to an end. It was bittersweet, as what she really wanted to do was spend the rest of the day in bed, preferably with him. Or, at least on the couch watching movies and cuddling with him. That would have been nice. But, perhaps he didn't want anything like that and she was just being silly. She wondered if they'd go back to their separate morning routines or if they'd still share a ride into work. They could always carpool...that would work, she thought. Quelling the slightly anxious feelings that suddenly arose, she tried to comfort herself with knowing that maybe he was feeling the same way she was. Hopefully, it would all play out.

Ressler watched her as she ate her breakfast. He kept a close eye on her emotions and was happy to see that the hot shower had apparently worked well. She seemed pretty much back to her old self but slightly anxious which was to be expected. It was then that she asked him if he'd drop her off so she could pick up her car. He knew it was coming, but at the same time he wondered why something as mundane and simple as picking up a car could cause him to feel that weird jumbly feeling again.

"Sure, we'll head out after I grab a shower if that's okay?"

She nodded as he got up to refill his coffee cup. She watched him closely as he stood at the counter. He had a perfect physique. Hard defined musculature, wide, strong shoulders that tapered down to his strong core and torso and then dipped at his waist and hips. She'd never really noticed his bare legs except for when he'd been hospitalized with that horrid gunshot wound. He normally had on trousers or jeans, but in just his boxers, she could clearly see that he had strong and powerful legs with well defined muscles. He'd taken care of his body and she could barely tell he'd almost died from that wound. She hadn't really noticed last night, but she'd had other things on her mind then. Now she found herself drawn to him. Not wanting to gawk openly, she averted her eyes to the TV screen and the morning news. They were predicting some storm of the century that was a few days away.

Ressler headed off to the shower while she chose to blow dry her hair in her bedroom rather than in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the dresser mirror and could visibly see the slight sadness in her eyes. For whatever reason, she fought the urge to cry. She chose her warm, cozy thermal leggings to wear under her favorite pair of jeans. She paired it with a black cashmere turtle neck sweater and her black wool pea coat.

Ressler rinsed his hair and cursed as he dropped the shampoo bottle. 'Fucking thing' he groused. He fought the wave of irritation and anger that had washed over him a few minutes earlier. It was odd, one minute he was relaxed and happy, the next he was off kilter. He knew why but didn't want to think on it. He really needed to get some perspective and get away for a bit to think things out. What exactly were he and Keen doing here? his lip curled as he almost heard Red's voice in his head say "playing house?" Was that what they were doing? Nothing had even happened yet except for that kiss. That one kiss that had gut punched it's way into his life and had virtually taken him hostage over the last twenty-four hours. 'Settle down, asshole. She's finally calming down so keep your shit together.'

He finished up, and dressed in the stuff he had in his go bag in the Suburban. He walked out and looked around quickly, wondering if this would be the last time he'd be here like this with her. "You all set?"

"Yep, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I've driven by it a few times."

She grabbed her purse and he grabbed his bag and they walked out in silence. Both feeling incomplete and a bit on edge and not exactly sure why.

They drove in virtual silence with Liz fumbling with the CD player to try and focus her attentions on anything but Ressler. She felt torn. Part of her wanted to tell him that she wanted things between them to continue the way they were. She wanted to tell him to join her every morning for breakfast and to stay overnight and hold her and kiss her and just be with her. She immediately berated herself for being so foolish and silly. The other part of her felt she should be aloof and not appear to be chasing him. She'd have to just let time take it's toll to see how things would turn out.

Ressler pulled up to the drop off at the Mercedes dealer. She gathered her things and turned to him. "Thanks, Ress. Thanks for everything. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

He smiled at her but somehow the smile didn't carry to his eyes. "No problem, Keen. Let me know if you need anything." And with that she shut the door and headed into the building. As she waited to sign the papers and get her car, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

She felt cold and alone as she drove home. She stopped at the mall and spent two hours shopping and checking out clothes and shoes but ended up going home. She took a short nap on her couch, watched some TV and then cooked a light supper for herself. As the afternoon faded into evening, she decided to go downstairs and use the hotel's gym. She did a light workout on the treadmill and then felt the draw of the hot, steamy water in the spa she'd visited the previous evening with Ressler as her companion.

As she sat alone and soaked in the hot spa, her mind replayed the previous night with Ressler. That made her even sadder. She was torn. Her heart wanted to run to him and never leave him. Her brain was more hesitant. She found herself back in her room watching Sleepless in Seattle this time on the spanish channel. It didn't matter as she practically knew the dialogue word for word.

He'd been on his computer for almost four hours when his stomach growled. He made a sandwich and settled in to watch the Rangers game. They got beat badly which made him grumpy. He walked to the corner grocery and bought a few things, got home and pan-fried a steak and baked a potato and ate his dinner in silence. He did a forty five minute stint on his elliptical machine as he blasted the Rolling Stones. That led to him spending five minutes apologizing to his elderly neighbor who knocked to complain about the racket. And to think he'd assumed she was deaf. He finally headed off to bed after the Letterman show.

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable for almost two hours. All he could think about was a certain diminutive brunette with lips that were as sweet as cherries. If anyone could see into his apartment through the window they'd have had trouble following him as he was practically in constant motion. He had a beer, watched more sports, tried to read a book, tried to go back to bed, got up again and made some toast, then watched a late night talk show, got back in bed and dozed for about two hours then was up again.

He donned his sweats and went for a short run in the bitter freezing early morning cold, came in and took a long shower. What the fuck was he going to do for the next two days, he was going stir crazy. It occurred to him that he should either just go into work, against his doctors orders, or drive up to Prince George County to his cabin. At least while he was there he could do the same shit he was currently doing and maybe get in some snowmobiling and hunting. It would help him keep his mind off Liz.

Finally he decided to just get up, shower and pack a bag and head off to the post office to pick up some old cold case files that he could pour over while he was at his cabin. As he got off the elevator he saw Aram and Samar having a quiet conversation that abruptly stopped as he walked by. He wasn't sure if they were talking about him but it made his hair stand up on the back of his neck and he felt anger creeping up in him.

He slammed the filing cabinet drawers shut as he rummaged through the cold cases and selected a few to read. He then walked up to Cooper's office and passed Samar in the hall. He curtly nodded at her as he passed her and stopped as she called out to him.

"Ressler, how's Keen doing?"

Before he could process anything, he blurted out "How the hell should I know!"

Samar blinked, tilted her head and then one eyebrow, that was already impossibly arched, shot up even higher.

'Shit' he thought. He'd been rude and he knew it. She scowled at him and walked away and he was almost positive he'd heard her call him an asshole under her breath. As he turned to head the other way, he heard her approach him again and then felt her finger punch him on his shoulder.

"You know, I've always thought you were a bit of an ass, Ressler. But, I'm going to cut you some slack as I know the two of you had some trouble yesterday so, I'll ask again…. Agent Ressler, where is Agent Keen?" She watched him with those eyes almost daring him to not answer her.

He sighed as he answered her "She's at her place. Look, I'm sor…." but she'd already walked away towards Aram in the pit.

He was totally off his game and he knew it. He wanted to drive to Keen's apartment, throw her over his shoulder like a caveman and take her to his cabin and have her all to himself. He knew she was emotionally stressed and he knew he should back off and let her take the lead. Apparently he had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the fairly busy hallway immersed in his thoughts. Aram came by next, and it was unlike the jovial agent to pass by and not say anything to Ressler. Ressler thought he even saw a bit of a glare come off of Aram's normally kind face. What the hell was up with he and Samar anyways he angrily thought. They apparently had no problem doing whatever it was they were doing. Why was it so hard for he and Keen?

He needed to go. He made his way up to the parking garage and jumped in the Suburban and sped away. He made no stops and was at his small cabin in just over three hours. Luckily it was morning and all the traffic was coming into the city so he made it in good time. He unpacked the car, stowed the groceries and supplies in the kitchen and started a fire in the fireplace. After a few minutes it was roaring and he was back, sitting on a couch, staring out the window at the beautiful snowscape in the woods. 'Fuck' he muttered as he picked up one of the file folders and began to read it.

Liz awoke early in the morning to the blaring sound of the TV. Her neck was impossibly stiff from spending the night on the couch and it took her a few minutes to actually be able to stand up without it hurting. She was miserable and really wanted to call Ressler but decided it was best to just wait until he contacted her.

She watched a few minutes of the morning news as she stood and stretched and did some yoga poses. A huge storm was coming in. She rolled her eyes as the newscasters coined it "Storm Apocalypse." How bad could it really be she mused.

She jumped in the shower and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt with her warm slippers. As she stood by the small stove and fried her egg, it hit her. She she missed him. It had gotten so easy to be with him. Now he wasn't with her and she felt empty and lonely. Great, she thought, now she was crying over her frying pan about her partner. She needed to do something. She wasn't going to call him, so, she decided to call Samar.


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 3 of Rest and Renewal)

A/N Sorry for the long wait between posts. You may want to catch up by reading Ch. 3 and Ch.4 before reading this new chapter. I also have another chapter that will be up in just a few days as a peace offering for being so late on this chapter. Enjoy and review if you like it.

Ch.5 (part 3 of Rest and Renewal)

Ressler had studied the case files on his leather couch for a few hours when he decided to call in to the post office to see if they'd heard anything from Reddington. He grumbled aloud knowing that he was playing mind games with himself. He wanted to know if Keen had checked in but didn't want to call her or he'd look like some lovestruck moron. He finally decided to call Aram. Aram liked to chat and if Keen had come in, he could probably count on Aram to let him know. He began to dial then quickly hit cancel.

'Quit being such a pussy and just call him' he inwardly scolded. He dialed again and this time let the call go through. He decided to go the Reddington route and just check in.

"Aram, Did we hear anything from Reddington today?" He figured he'd just get right to the point and not bullshit around.

"Hey, Agent Ressler. No, no word from him today.

Ressler grunted. Now what the hell was he supposed to say. "Well, do me a favor and call or text me if you hear from him."

"I"ll do that. Umm, Agent Ressler, Agent Navabi told me the two of you had words. I hope you don't…."

"Oh come on, Aram. Not you too!"

"Excuse me?" Aram noticed the argumentative tone that Ressler had taken.

"Look, I don't know why you and Navabi seem to think that I know every little detail about Keen!"

Aram refused to be cowed by Ressler. He knew something was wrong and decided that diplomacy was his best way to get to the angry man.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Agent Ressler. I think we're both just concerned about Agent Keen and it may have come across as us being nosey."

"You're damn righ…"

Aram continued to talk, not letting Ressler interrupt before he'd finished what he needed to say.

"We know something bad went down yesterday with you two at that warehouse. Saram saw you this morning, but didn't see Agent Keen. Both Agent Navabi and myself are worried about Agent Keen as well as yourself, so please don't take it personally."

Ressler let out a sigh like the wind was out of his sails. "Look, I get it Aram. I was an ass to Navabi earlier today, but it just felt at that moment, like Navabi thought I was the reason Keen wasn't around, like I'd hurt her or something." He felt awkward spilling his guts like a girl scout at day camp but he also needed to let off some steam.

"We're concerned about both of you, Agent Ressler and want to make sure you're both okay."

"We're good but things did get crazy yesterday at that warehouse. You'll get the reports today, so it's not like I'm breaking a confidence or anything, but Keen was almost raped. She was damn lucky I dropped her assailant when I did or.." he stopped and sighed then continued, "or things would be seriously messed up. I was with her until this morning. She's taking a few days off. I dropped her off to get her car...I think she's shopping and just hanging out." He ran his hand through his hair and Aram could tell, even over the phone, that he was on edge. "I don't want to be in her way if she needs time to herself but damn all I can do is think about her."

Aram smiled and was relieved that Ressler was venting and was even more pleased that he had opened up to him. Ressler always appeared to hold everything in. He kept his cards close to his chest.

"I'm sure Agent Keen is fine and will contact you. If she comes in do you want me to have her call you?"

"No, that's okay. I'm out of town but I should be back in a few days. Keep me in the loop if anything comes up that I need to know."

Aram knew how hard it must be for Ressler to open up like he just had. "I get it. Look, if I hear anything from Reddington, or from Keen, I'll text. Oh, you probably know this, but be careful as they're predicting a huge storm coming in tonight. A blizzard like we haven't seen in quite some time."

"Yeah, I heard. Storm of the century or some shit. Don't worry, I'm good. I'm up at my cabin and I've got supplies. I'm just worried about Keen."

"I'll see if she's contacted Agent Navabi. I'll text if I get any intel. Take care."

And with that, the call was over.

Aram hung up and observed Agent Navabi, who was still sulking quietly at her desk. It was time for a coffee break.

"Agent Navabi, would you like to join me for coffee?"

Samar's concentration broke and she sighed. "Yes, Aram, I'd like that."

They headed for the comfortable break room to sit and relax. It had a complete kitchen, a large dining table with plenty of chairs and three large leather couches with a big screen TV. Since they all spent a lot of time at the post office, it had been agreed upon that they needed a place to crash and relax that was onsite. There was also a bunk room they all had access too in case they pulled on overnighter.

"Okay, so I don't mean to pry, but what's going on?"

"I swear that man has a stick up his ass, Aram!"

She hadn't even mentioned his name, but he knew who the players were in this little drama.

Aram leaned in closer and felt the urgent need to settle whatever this was that was brewing with she and Ressler. They were both very similar. They tended to be bull-headed, by the book, overly serious but, more importantly, excellent agents. Being that he was a peacemaker by nature, he needed to facilitate when people weren't getting along, and it especially bothered him that these two people, whom he respected and admired weren't getting along.

Samar didn't quickly make judgements about people. He'd watched her interact with Agent Keen and that had started off in a rather icy manner but seemed to resolve on it's own when the two women got to know each other better. Samar had given Keen a wide berth when she'd joined the team so, he needed to help make things right with she and Ressler.

"I know something went down yesterday but it just takes me by surprise when he's so curt and rude, you know?"

"Yes, I do understand, Samar. And, you were right about them, they have feelings for each other but I think it's at that awkward early stage right now."

"No kidding. Do they even realize it?"

"Yes, I think they do. They are both walking on eggshells around each other and neither wants to make the first move or appear too aggressive."

"Well then, Ressler should definitely keep his mouth shut as, surprise, he'll be the one to come across as an aggressive ass."

"Well that may be the case as he is definitely the more aggressive one of the two, but, I really think he has deeper feelings for her, I mean he never talks about his personal life and for him to admit that she's all he can think of...well that speaks volumes."

"He said that?"

"Yes, and I could tell he meant it."

Samar sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. "Well, it's simple then, we just have to get them together."

"I don't know...I mean it's probably best to let them figure it out on their own."

"Why, so we can all suffer with an angsty Ressler? The sooner they figure this out, the sooner everyone will get some peace."

Aram smiled. Both had been through so much and both of them already seemed to ground each other and they weren't even in a relationship yet. Aram quietly sipped his tea as he thought of the two agents. They had their share of disagreements but they always seemed to be on the same page. And as of late, they seemed particularly close. He'd often catch them both glancing at each other or watching each other when the other was unaware. Samar was right, if they happened to help speed things along, it would all be for the best.

Aram filled his and Samar's cups with fresh, hot coffee and sat down next to her on the couch as Samar dialed Liz's number. The plan they'd devised was for Samar to coax Liz to come into the post office and hang out with them since they were working and couldn't get to her. If she agreed, they'd both try to get her to talk about Ressler and her feelings for him and coax her into calling him.

Liz hung up the phone and decided that Samar was right, why sit around by herself when she could come in to the post office. It was, almost, like home given the amount of time she'd spent there. She'd wanted to make some cookies for the garage guards and she could clean up her desk area and purge some of her files. She knew Cooper would blow a fuse if he saw her in after he'd all but ordered her to take time off, but, she went in anyways. She tossed her things on the couch in the break room and poured herself some coffee. She heated up the oven so she could make cookies for the guards. After getting them in the oven to bake, she plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone to see if he'd called. Samar came in and took out her phone and played Trivia Crack while Liz finished baking all of the cookies.

"Is a squirrel a mammal or a rodent?"

"What?"

"It's a science question. Is a squirrel a mammal or a rodent? They're so cute I don't really think of them as rodents."

"Well, rodents are cute too. I mean look at the chinchilla."

"So, what are they? mammals or rodents?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Aram."

"Ask me what?"

Both women laughed as Aram walked in and simultaneously asked him their question.

He filched a cookie from the cooling rack on the counter and took a seat at the table. "A squirrel is a rodent." He noticed a small frown appear on Samars face. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's just that when I hear rodent, I think of a rat."

"Why are we talking about rodents?"

"Samar is playing Trivia Crack."

"Oh, I heard that is an awesome game. Can I watch?"

"Sure, come sit by me."

Liz smiled as her two coworkers sat and played the game together and Aram took out his phone to download the game. As she watched them her own cell rang. Noting it was Red, she took the call and felt good knowing that he'd advise her on what to do about Ressler.

Samar and Aram continued to play their game, but, both were trying to casually eavesdrop on Liz's conversation with Reddington. She wasn't doing much talking but was listening intently to whatever it was Reddington was espousing. All Liz did was utter an occasional "uh huh," "um," or "yes, okay." As the call neared it's end, Liz seemed to be bolstered and geared up for something. Clearly, she'd made a decision. She hung up her cell and stood and approached her friends. "I'm going to him."

Aram smiled and stood up. "I think that is a great choice, Liz."

"Even Red thinks so. He seems to think that Ressler needs to see me as badly as I need to see him. How he knows this is beyond me, but honestly, it's what I needed to hear. What do you think?"

Aram shook his head. "Mr. Reddington is a very sharp man and he's right. Agent Ressler needs to see you as well. But, the only thing that worries me, is this huge storm everyone is talking about. They're saying it's going to be huge. I don't know if you can get all the way to Prince George County before it hits."

"He's at his cabin? Did you talk to him?"

Aram felt like he was in high school again but knew this would all resolve itself soon and that he would be able to help his friends work through a tough period. "Yes, he called earlier."

Aram mentally counted down from five and waited for her next question. 'Five, four, three, tw….'

"Did he ask about me?"

"Yes.'

"So why hasn't he called me? I mean it's not like he has to or anything, but I really hoped he would have."

"I think he wants to give you your space during your time-off, and not pester you. He figures you'll call him if and when you need him."

"Well, I need him right now!"

"Then call him."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, and, Agent Keen, do it quickly as that storm is going to be a doozy."


End file.
